The Right of a King
by Amledo
Summary: The King faces Walter's scrutiny on the issue of Logan's continued life. Logan helps him cope with everything that's on his plate. Logan/Prince slash incest, nothing graphic.


(A/N: I don't own Fable. So no, you can't borrow it. Also, if all of you think I've just been on an incest or yaoi incest kick because of the sheer number of these fics and the time table they've been posted on, you'd be wrong. I'm actually typing them from a notebook that I've just been adding them too since the game came out. Anyway, I mentioned the yaoi and incest right? So there you have it, don't flame me if you read it after receiving fair warning.)

The Right of a King

"He's my brother, for Avo's sake, he's my brother," the young King said softly at the sight of disappointment in his friend and comrade Walter's eyes. The older man's face hardened into a stone mask, jaw clenching tightly and fists balling with poorly restrained anger. Walter was tired of not being heard, and the voice in the back of his mind told him relentlessly that Logan was not to be trusted.

"As your Majesty wishes," the old Knight's voice was perilously harsh, eyes cold and dark, alerting the King to the fact that something was wrong. He was not meant to show such emotion and suspected and presumed tyrant or not, Logan deserved to be heard. What kind of King would start his rule with an execution of a man that had not been entirely in control of his faculties? Walter should have understood that better than anyone, having faced the Crawler himself.

"Go Walter, and take your rest. You've suffered many an unjust trial of you own. You really should take some time for yourself. I won't have you doubting me so quickly after the blood I had to shed just for you to call me King," the King spoke coolly, restraining his own anger, but only just. The fact that the subject had come up so many times, that Walter continued to question his wisdom…all he had done was leave Logan to live as he would have done without the burden of the Throne. It was hard to rationalize the fact that it likely wasn't really Walter himself that was voicing these concerns, but Logan deserved better. Albion's new Monarch had taken to sharing rooms with her fallen King just to keep Logan safe. The theory was that no one would attempt to assassinate Logan with the King in the next room.

"Your mercy continues to plague you I see. I'm not surprised. Will you not banish me to some distant land and spare your own heart the grief of such discord? You owe me no such generosity as allowing me to remain here," Logan's voice was delicate, so much softer and kinder of late. He was never far from the King's side and he felt the stab of Walter's insecurity every time the Knight approached the King. Walter had contributed so much to raising the both of them that Logan felt slightly betrayed, even though he expected nothing from the people that he had hurt. It was the fact that Walter had been on his side at first and then slipped into such spiteful behavior that hurt the most.

"'T'would spare me naught but a moment of each day. You know that," the King settled into the chair that had so recently been vacated by Walter. Logan knelt beside his brother, favoring closeness because he knew the misery that was running through the new King's mind. His left hand reached up to touch the King's pale face, tracing the jagged scar that ran the length of the younger man's jaw and weary eyes met his own, flashing sorrow and discomfort only for a moment.

"Brother mine, you are so tired that you are starting to look it. I know you don't sleep, and I've seen how you pick at your food…surely you are more troubled than you are letting on. You do not need to be brave for me, you are my brother and I don't expect you to be the Hero King in my presence," Logan breathed the words, almost on the level of a whisper, fearing only slightly that that face should harden against him. But his concern was unfounded and he could see the troubled King take a calming breath.

"Indeed, I am deeply unsettled. It is difficult not to be, though I must not appear so to the people. The Darkness that comes against us, the knowledge of it is a pit in my heart. I do not know why. Here I am, having raised the appropriate funds, settled the debts to those who stood beside me, secure in the knowledge that I have done all that I could…but my heart is heavy. Only you could ever understand dear brother, you've lived what I am now living. If you could have found a way to cope, one thing to keep you going, what would it have been?" the King said softly, doing nothing to mask the misery that spilled into his voice. He knew that it wouldn't have done him any bit of good to lie to Logan; the man was too perceptive for his own good.

"Believe me, my brother, you do not wish to know…"

"Oh, I do Logan, I do. Nothing could change my opinion of you now, so don't take that into account…"

The former King cut his brother off by leaning up and pressing his lips against the younger man's, drawing the fatigued Monarch into a heated kiss. He had never before dared to touch his brother in the way that he had wanted, and he knew that it could come crashing down around his ears, but he couldn't help himself. Logan's thumbs strongly traced his brother's sharp jaw and prominent—much more so than usual due to hunger—cheekbones. He never expected to feel the King respond to it, or that it would be such a powerful response. The younger man was certainly stronger than Logan gave him credit for, even considering the hunger issues. Once the need for air became too great, they broke apart and Logan was amused to find himself in the King's lap.

"That's what I would have done, that and so much more, dear brother," Logan said with a genuine smile. The King responded with a grin of his own and pulled Logan's face closer for another kiss.

"I think I'm going to take that advice," the King stated simply and allowed warmth to flood through him as the embrace continued.

(A/N: Ok, so there you go. What did you think of this one? I love hearing from you guys about what you thought and what I can improve, so leave me a review. And no, I don't care how icky you think incest is. If you really didn't like it you wouldn't have clicked on this.)


End file.
